


遇见一场风花雪月

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Leslie RPF, Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 这是个关于求而不得的故事。这一篇的想法有一段时间了，当时觉得太雷，没有放进计划列表里，后来想到更雷的，于是还是打算把它写出来。大概不算传统意义上的大团圆结局，但是放心，虐谁都不会虐哥哥，哥哥很幸福。





	遇见一场风花雪月

“Daffy……”  
梁浮在迷蒙中听到这个声音，音色和内容都是模糊的，他仿佛躺在海中，那声音是巨大却温柔的潮汐，语音渺渺，洗去他身上沉重透明的桎梏。  
他缓缓睁开眼。  
梁浮首先看到一双眼睛，因为一张脸离他极近，清澈带着笑意的眼睛直对着他，充满温柔和依恋的纯粹爱意。  
梁浮一时忘记了反应，被那双眸子里的温情吸引，但很快，眸中的神色变了，疑惑、震惊、怀疑、不可置信、惶恐，然后是镇定。  
梁浮都惊讶他能看出那么多情绪来。  
然后那个俯身看着他的人直起身，他是个年轻漂亮的男人，目不转睛地看着梁浮，说：  
“你是谁？”

梁浮终于想起自己莫名的现状，扶着头坐起来：“让我先弄清发生了什么……”  
然后他才意识到双方说的都是粤语，他抬头看向周围，这里绝不是他家，也不是任何他熟悉或知道的地方，闭眼用心感受了一下身体，梁浮苦笑，轻声自语：“原来是这一天……”  
他睁开眼，那个男人正紧张地看着他，这次梁浮看出眼熟了，一种荒谬感袭中他，他试着道：“张先生？”  
这次有意识地出口，他说的便是普通话，不过口音有点别扭。  
张国荣的表情更加奇怪了，复杂得梁浮完全形容不出来，他没有回答，梁浮反而知道自己现在的身份了，他有点抱歉地说：“我现在的身份……是唐先生？”  
张国荣突兀地开口：“你不是。”  
他用的是普通话，梁浮听得明明白白，知道他否定的是那个灵魂，无奈感反而渐渐褪去，算是安抚地笑了笑：  
“我的灵魂有一点奇怪，唐先生纯属倒霉。放心——这不是永远的。”  
张国荣显然松了口气，但又为他的用词忧心，顾不上问这是怎么回事，急急问道：“多久？”  
“不会超过二十四小时。”  
母亲告诉他的就是这个时间。  
这下张国荣终于彻底放心，紧张骤然褪去，他后退两步，坐到一边的沙发上，仰头吐了口气。  
梁浮现在只庆幸这位唐鹤德先生没有裸睡的习惯，穿了一件衬衣，要不然他现在绝对不止这么一点尴尬，他还不知道他更该庆幸这场事故没有发生得更早一点，因为张国荣有裸睡的习惯。  
张国荣似乎也意识到了什么，站起来，双手插兜，在原地走了两步，说：“衣服在那里，你先起来吧。早饭还没吃。”

梁浮穿衣洗漱好出去，张国荣已经摆好了早饭，没看见佣人什么的，难不成这是他自己做的？  
两人相对沉默地吃完早饭，梁浮自觉去洗碗，他还没结婚，和父母一起住，父母节俭不爱请钟点工，很多家务都是他做。看了看灶台，早饭是先做的，果然是张国荣的手艺。梁浮觉得很滋味难言。  
这么个巨星啊。  
从措不及防中渐渐恢复过来，梁浮也不着急了，反正不久就会回去，不超过二十四小时是底线，不超过一个小时也有可能。  
走出厨房，张国荣在客厅在坐着，单手托腮，见梁浮出来，茫然地说：“以前也是他洗碗。”  
梁浮突然冒出一个充满讽刺的念头，他要是职业狗仔，这下要赚大发了。  
张国荣却似乎一下振作起来，坐直身子，轻快地说：“好啦，你是怎么回事儿？”  
“我也搞不清。”梁浮在他对面坐下，淡淡地说：“似乎是家族遗传？完全随机，一生一次，之后就没事了。”  
他母亲就是这么遇见了父亲。  
张国荣深信不疑，没有人比他更了解他的恋人：“你是内陆人？”  
梁浮老实交代：“上海人，教师，单身。”  
张国荣被他活像征婚广告的语气逗笑了。  
聊了几句两人间的气氛便放松下来，张国荣对他家族这个遗传的奇异能力很感兴趣，但梁浮也不知道多少，张国荣兴致勃勃地凑上来，突然伸手摸了摸他的脸：“还是一样的。”  
梁浮没躲：“身体还是这个，当然一样。”  
他突然想起什么，问：“今年几几年？”  
“九九年。”张国荣回答，很敏锐地问：“为什么问年份？时间也是随机的？”  
“据我还知道的，时间并不随机，”他家有记录的也就两三代，但现在显然和他所存的年代对不上，“我来之前二十四岁。”  
他不自觉放低了声音，轻声说：“我十六岁那年，你跳楼自杀了。”  
张国荣惊讶地睁大眼睛：“我？”  
梁浮肯定地点点头：“从二十层跳下去，抢救无效，当晚就死了。”  
他蓦然意识到在本人面前这么直白地谈论对方的死亡不太好，但张国荣已经接过话题：“我怎么会自杀！？”  
他的语气里是对自己的强大自信，梁浮很喜欢他这个样子，便打算干脆提醒清楚，如果真有泄露天机什么的，他这会儿早该被雷劈了。  
“你知道忧郁症是什么病吗？”  
张国荣迟疑一下，说：“让人情绪低落？”  
“你果然不知道，”梁浮摇了摇头：“忧郁症会引发多种身体上的病症，包括幻痛、幻听幻视、胃酸倒流、食不下咽、失眠，情绪上则会导致喜怒无常、不自信，情绪低落也有，患者还会十分理智地想自杀。”  
考虑到自己不知何时会离开，梁浮尽量简短地说。张国荣不是唯一患上忧郁症自杀的明星，梁浮好奇为什么这个看起来不是那么有害的名字会让那么多人去死，特地了解了一番。  
张国荣定定看着他：“我得了忧郁症？”  
梁浮点点头：“你零三年跳楼，具体日子……我只记得是个节日。”  
梁浮实在不是追星族，对张国荣也谈不上知道多少。  
张国荣若有所思，紧蹙着眉，看样子极不愿承认又不得不信。  
梁浮想起传言在香港那时抑郁症似乎很被唾弃，说：“患上抑郁症不是代表性格软弱，似乎还和遗传基因有点关系。越轻微越好治，绝对不能拖。我不知道什么时候回去，你日后再详细了解吧。”  
张国荣勉强点点头，梁浮终于想到防患于未然不是这么用的，把危险掐灭在萌芽中才好，他也不清楚张国荣是因为什么患上忧郁症，但聊天时同事曾拿戴安娜和张国荣举例狗仔队不是东西，可见张国荣受的舆论压力不小，多半还是为了他的性取向。梁浮想想他胆大包天的女学生，一边为这年头的女孩子费解，一边安慰：  
“日后思想开放，大部分人认为同性恋没什么大不了的，不欣赏的人也不会反对，你会慢慢轻松的。”  
张国荣看了他一眼，没什么反应。  
他略一思索，便点头：“这安慰是空泛了点——讲点让你高兴的事好了，唐先生守了你的骨灰八年。”  
张国荣不由动容。  
梁浮微微一笑，不等他发问，便补充道：“最新的消息，是你生前与他共养的狗死了，他才带着你的骨灰，搬出你们旧居。搬去了哪里，我并不知道，当时没有留意。”  
看着张国荣的脸色，梁浮慢慢说：  
“你想死的时候，就想想结果会怎样……我知道有八年，但说不准有更长、一辈子。”  
张国荣神色里有微微的痛苦，显然能想象恋人的孤独并感同身受，梁浮莫名觉得这样的表情并不适合他，简直碍眼极了，这时异样的感觉浮上心头，他突然决断，倾身吻上张国荣的唇。  
张国荣只怔住一瞬就立刻后退，抬手用力一擦：  
“别用他的身体……”  
他声音蕴怒，神色里全是厌恶和惊诧，然后才浮上不解。  
梁浮站起来看着他，没有说话，然后低低叹息：“对不起……”  
如水似的感觉蔓延而上将他覆盖，他失去了意识。

梁浮再次醒来，这个世界已经全变了。  
张国荣还活着，而且活得风生水起。  
醒来是在作业堆上，他批改作业，沉沉睡去，一梦跨越十二年，竟真的改变世界。  
梁浮从小睡眠质量好，做梦也多半忘记，这次记忆分毫在目，可见不是梦了。  
梁浮打开电脑，百度搜索“张国荣”。  
他仍然患上忧郁症——怎么……  
他痊愈了——很好。  
他再次举办了世界巡回演唱会——厉害。  
他移居内陆——总比香港强。  
他和唐先生办了场并不盛大的婚礼——如果嫉妒能杀人，唐先生真是要死得不能再死。  
梁浮点点鼠标，翻下一页，神色一动，哦，他正在开全国巡回演唱会。  
想到难得见到张国荣本人，竟没机会亲耳听他唱歌，梁浮不由可惜，算算就快到这个城市了，梁浮定了张票。

演唱会那天梁浮本还想和别的老师调个班，但他实在看轻了张国荣活到现在的影响力，校长一挥手，除了高三今晚全部放假，梁浮也乐得轻松。  
今年才搭好的体育馆可容纳三十万人，外面的广场上就人山人海，梁浮没瞧见一个自己的学生，估计那几十号人早就泯然于众了。刚好，被学生看见来看演唱会终究影响形象。  
这一耽搁，一个拎着一袋荧光棒的小贩凑过来：  
“先生，要荧光棒吗？”  
他摇摇头，大概他西装革履的样子也实在不详会买这种东西的人，小贩并没多做纠缠，转头向一群年轻人去了。  
入场时已熄了灯，梁浮摸索着找到自己座位，落座没多久，演唱会就开始了，张国荣出现在台上时，梁浮盯着那个模糊的人影看了好久，才转向他身后的大屏幕，和他在网上看的图片一摸一样，梁浮只觉得惊叹，他一梦十二年，怎么张国荣也像这十二年只过了一梦似的，还是一样年轻漂亮的脸。  
是张国荣的歌声太有吸引力呢，还是现场的气氛太火爆？梁浮渐渐觉得血也热起来了，他这会儿倒是有些后悔没买个荧光棒，挥一挥算应景，站起来喊之类的就太丢脸了。  
最闹的时候梁浮根本听不清张国荣在唱什么，他有点不明白看现场到底是为什么？但又震慑于三十万人的欢呼热烈。  
中途一个女孩子上去献花，张国荣让她吻了吻自己脸颊，梁浮远远的也能见到那女孩根本是飘下台的。  
好吧，如果是为了争取这个福利，那票价也不算什么了。  
梁浮的目光不由飘到大屏幕上张国荣的嘴唇部位，他大概是除了恋人唐先生和张国荣最亲密接触过的人了，虽然说到底还是唐先生，但到底是他去强吻他。  
他不想在他心里留下的印象太好，又希望深刻一点儿，这大抵是可以理解的吧？

之后的演唱会梁浮就没有再去了，但在家里看了电视转播，这可比现场清楚多了，近距离的镜头中，连他的眼神都拍得清清楚楚。  
梁浮有时去看看讨论的帖子，但不怎么发言，看到说他真情投入，眼神感人，就觉得，那是有些神情他们没见过。  
梁浮总记得刚醒来时看到的那个眼神，真真可以溺死人。  
要不然他怎么就忘不掉？

最后一场演唱会，梁浮本来想看直播的，但是学校临时测验，他要批卷，又没顾上，还是第二天中午看转播。  
正好是周末，母亲也和他一起看，梁浮突然想起，问：  
“妈妈，你很喜欢张国荣吗？”  
白嘉想了想：“说不上，我比较喜欢他的电影。”  
梁浮觉得这个回答理所当然，他母亲一向对歌曲兴趣不大，倒是喜欢看些电影老片。

演唱会看完，便关了电视，母子俩到阳台上乘凉，梁浮大了仍与母亲极亲密，枕在母亲腿上，和母亲闲聊，聊了聊近况，梁浮突然想起，问道：  
“妈妈，你和爸爸遇上那次，是变成了他什么人？”  
“你怎么想到问这个了？”  
“算是——参考吧。”梁浮说：“我想知道些爸妈年轻时候的事。”  
白嘉毕竟慢慢老去，开始喜欢给孩子将从前，并不排斥这个问题，悠悠道：  
“变成了你姑姑。”  
白嘉谈起幼时往事，不由面带笑意：  
“哎，我当时还小呢，十岁出头，变成他妹妹的时候正在发烧，我一到他妹妹就好了，我就说我是帮他妹妹治了病，让他带我玩，他就真陪我玩了一天，那时候小，也知道什么叫新娘子了，就和他交换了名字地址。”  
梁浮想想自己严肃正紧的父亲，少年时是要怎样带幼女玩，就不由想笑，母亲显然也在想这点，笑出声来。  
他们家族神奇的能力，可真是在千山万水人海中相遇，按母亲的话说，这是缘分。梁浮听着母亲笑声，闭上眼睛。  
母亲很好运，遇到父亲。  
可惜他没这个运气。

**Author's Note:**

> 于2011.07.28 零点半
> 
> 最后写出来的梁浮跟我一开始设想的性格差别极大，但现在的呢，我看来是斯文带一点点痞子气，但是心底很柔软的人。大家看呢？


End file.
